


Dorian teaches Lavellan about Smutty Literature

by Starlitzombi



Series: Reddit Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlitzombi/pseuds/Starlitzombi
Summary: Based on a Reddit writing prompt in which a companion teaches the Inquisitor something.





	Dorian teaches Lavellan about Smutty Literature

Valowen was looking at the books on Solas’ desk. All sorts of works dedicated to magic and the fade lay open to various pages. She was nose deep in the research when a thought crossed her mind. The whisper of a conversation she had earlier in the day with the Seeker.

 

Straightening out caused Solas to turn his attention from his own book to her. Looking at her as if she may have just caught the lead of something grand. He tilted his head to the side and waited for her to voice her thought.

 

The younger elf pondered for a moment, thinking over the encounter and how oddly Cassandra had been acting. Of course she was going to go talk to Varric about it later, despite the Seeker’s death glare. “What is ‘smutty’ literature?” she finally asked looking confused.

 

Solas was completely caught off guard, a slight pink creeping onto his cheeks and eyes a bit wide. 

 

From the floor above them there was a snort that went into a full blown laugh with a burst. Dorian all but vaulted over the railings. “Wait right there!!!” The it was only a moment beforethe man barrelled down the stairs and into the center of the rotunda still laughing.

 

“My dear precious Inquisitor,” The Vint said in a mocking tone while waving a book in front of her face, a copy of the same book Cassandra had been reading outside. A tan arm slid over the elf’s shoulders as he wedged himself between her and Solas. “How sweet and innocent.” This comment seemed to cause Solas to tense. Dorian didn’t noticed and opened the book to a specific part and shoving it in her face.

 

Val’s eyes read the page and her face went pale then bright red, hairline to chin, ear to ear as she absorbed the raunchy scene. “H-how does that work!?” she bumbled out. “This is why Cassandra was hiding it??”

 

“Oh! Our lady Seeker?” Dorian asked with a cat like grin. “Did she corrupt your poor innocent mind.”

  
“Dorian you ass!” Val could feel her heartbeat in her ears, thumping loudly.

 

“My my my. You are so red sweet little thing. Tell me, have you yet to lose innocence!?” Dorian mocked. “Our great Herald of Andraste, a maiden pure!!”

 

Val’s face got even hotter and she hissed all sorts of Tevene cusses, the worst she could muster his way. 

  
Dorian wagged his finger. “Now now that is no way for an innocent maiden to speak.”

 

Val snuck a quick look to Solas, who looked deep in thought, tense, controlled and couldn’t seem to look her way. She already worried he thought of her as a child, she just really hoped this didn’t make him think less of her or get weird about it. Her eyes flitted back to Dorian, who was still hanging over her shoulders, turning the pages to other scenes in the book.

 

The inquisitor, all properly flustered, snapped the book shut on one of his fingers and walked towards the door that lead to the battlements where she could swiftly jump off and end her embarrassment. Once she had calmed down she was going to go running to Varric right away.


End file.
